The utilization of artificial fishing lures having treble hooks attached to the exterior of the lure is well known in the art. While these fishing lures may be effective, they have a tendency to become entangled in any aquatic vegetation present resulting in loss of lure action or loss of the lure itself.
Several patents have been issued which disclose systems which allegedly overcome the problem of the lure hooks snagging the vegetation. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 649,510; 1,486,028; 2,474,481; 2,543,501 and 2,597,832. It can be appreciated from a study of these patents that the various systems disclosed are extremely complex in nature and/or depend upon consistent spring tensions, sliding friction, etc. Since it is highly desirable to produce artificial fishing lures which are relatively inexpensive, the manufacturer tries to avoid systems requiring complex construction or requiring extremely high quality materials to achieve consistency of operation.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an artificial fishing lure which is the paragon of simplicity and which could be made from inexpensive materials which do not require high quality control to insure consistency of performance.